


Formative Experiences

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [15]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Rory is just a boy the first time he meets the strange woman in the police box...Prompt: Life-swap AUPairing: Amy Pond/Rory Williams





	Formative Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux

Rory swung his flashlight out across his backyard. Of all the nights for his dad to be out of town, it had to be the one night when something crashed into their backyard. “Hello?” he called into the shifting shadows. “Do--do you need help?”

The beam of his flashlight caught on a wooden box which had apparently plummeted directly onto one of his dad’s prized flowerbeds. A door on the top of the box swung open to reveal a blonde woman wearing a battered black waistcoat and white shirt and an enormous grin.

Rory didn’t know it yet, but his life was about to change forever.

***

“So, um.” Amelia’s brow furrowed. “You have an imaginary friend?” 

Rory nodded and continued sketching. “She called herself the Doctor.” 

“In those raggedy clothes?” Amelia scoffed. “Not like any doctor I’ve ever met.” Which, okay, Rory had to give her that one, especially since Amelia wanted to be a nurse when she grew up.

“She had a magic box--said she could travel in time and space.” Which wasn’t necessarily Rory’s bag. But might be kind of handy. He put the finishing touches on his drawing.

“Why didn’t you lead off with that?!” Amelia looked at him, aghast. “We could go back to ancient Rome, visit different planets, see the future!” She glanced around Rory’s room at the drawings he had made. “Do you like her?”

“N-no!” Rory colored to his neck. “Not like that. She’s way older than me.” He blew a sigh between his lips. “Said she was over nine hundred years old.”

“And you believed her?” Rory just looked at her like she was an idiot. “So...I guess I shouldn’t be cutting my hair short and dying it blonde?”

“Definitely not,” he assured her. Wait, did that mean Amelia wanted him to be interested in her? His palms started to sweat and he put down his pencil. Couldn’t be. About as likely as getting to see the Doctor again.


End file.
